The present invention relates to a content acquisition apparatus, a content acquisition method and a content acquisition program. The present invention can be suitably applied to, for example, a music transfer system for transferring musical data from a music storage apparatus for storing musical data to a music reproduction apparatus.
In the past, in an operation carried out by the user to select musical data to be transferred from a music storage apparatus to a music reproduction apparatus in the conventional music transfer system, the music transfer system of this type reproduced a transfer list showing information on musical-data identifications used for identifying musical data including the selected musical data. Then, with the music reproduction apparatus connected to the music storage apparatus, the musical data identified by the musical-data identification included in the reproduced transfer list was transferred from the music storage apparatus to the music reproduction apparatus. In addition, in accordance with the music transfer system, the music reproduction apparatus can be requested to acquire musical data. For more information, the reader is suggested to refer to a document such as patent reference 1, which is Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-93226.